


Medic x Reader

by kaitlyn_meh



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:23:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlyn_meh/pseuds/kaitlyn_meh
Summary: Written on my old account which has been deleted.justalittlebit_of_everyting requested/suggested this. Hope that it is good.





	1. Chapter 1

Medic is a very busy man meaning that if you wanted to spend time with him, you couldn't. Every day that this occurred made you more and more upset since you weren't sure if you would ever get to spend even the littlest bit of time with him at all today. It seemed that when ever you wanted to hang out with Medic he would make up excuses such as he was to busy and would hang out with you the next day or that he had some other project or contraption to work on. He didn't seem to notice that every time you were told an excuse that tears would run down your face as you ran out the door and went to look for Sniper. Sniper was your source of comfort for when you were upset with Medic. When the it was time for dinner you would eat dinner as quickly as you could and then would go to your room and try to avoid Medic so that you wouldn't start crying. The friendship between you and Medic was pretty much dead. The pain it caused was getting to you, and Sniper was always there trying to help even if he couldn't. Sniper understood that he couldn't always help but he tried because you were his best friend.  
“(Y/N), why don’t we watch a movie or do something? To get you mind off things.” Sniper said as he held your hand walking to your room where the both of you could be comfortable and watch movies without worrying about running into Medic. Sniper and you had decided on the movie (insert movie title) and started watching it. With in about 20 to 30 minutes of the movie starting you fell asleep with tears streaming down your face and your head on Sniper’s shoulder. He grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around you and adjusted you carefully to ensure you didn't wake up and that you were comfortable.


	2. Author’s note

I have lost all motivation for this story.


End file.
